


dream or nightmare?

by rayne_sidus



Category: Deus Ex - Fandom, Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayne_sidus/pseuds/rayne_sidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has a dream about Jensen.  Was it a good one or simply a nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream or nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bad excuse but this is the first thing I ever wrote and I'm also not a native speaker, which means grammar and such may be off.  
> I hope it isn't too badly written...

dream or nightmare? 

It was very late but Frank still worked on several things. „Just one more...” he said to himself in his mind, but he already said that several times. He just wanted to finish what he started. Frank never liked leaving things undone. For a brief moment he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.  
Then he continued, slowly losing concentration as he went on.  
Suddenly the door to Frank's office was opened and to his surprise it was Jensen who visited him. “Oh god, not now please” he thought. Frank really wasn't in the mood to deal with Adam right now.  
“What do you want Jensen? I have several things to do and it's late”.  
“Hello to you too, Francis.” Adam remarked slightly teasing. Frank grumbled because he hated it when Jensen used his full name.  
“Anyway Pritchard, shouldn't you be home by now?” the man asked, now in a neutral tone.  
“Getting soft are we? ” Frank retorted annoyed.  
“No, just wondering.” Jensen calmly replied.  
“Jensen, I could you ask you the same. Just tell me what you want!” Frank became impatient.  
“Well, I'm done with my reports and I'm going home now. I just wanted suggest that you do the same. It may be difficult for you to process this, but this company acutally does function a few hours without you.  
At any rate, I'll be going. See you in the morning, should you mange not to oversleep.” Adam said as he waved goodbye, disappearing out of Pritchard's office and view.  
“What the hell was that all about?”  
Frank was completely perplexed. Why would Jensen just come in to office without anything work related? Not only that but also being almost nice to him? It didn't make any sense to him.  
“Maybe I'm just going crazy. I guess it's a sign that I actually should go home...” he thought, now loudly yawning and still feeling confused. His eyes were burning and he started having difficulties focusing. Frank finally accepted that he couldn't do more today and so he shut down his computer.  
Pritchard grabbed his motorcycle helmet, closed his office and then went outside.  
It was a cold night. No stars to be seen because of the dim golden glow from the city lights.  
Pushing his thoughts about Jensen's strange visit away, he drove home.  
But as he arrived at his door they came back. Nudging and bothering him about it again. Frank wished that his brain finally stopped with this nonsense. He just wanted to go to bed. Sleep should be the only thing on his mind right now. But apparantly it thought otherwise. Before getting into bed though, Frank took a quick shower. Afterwards he felt comfortable and ready to rest. Finally he could climb into bed and sleep.  
Atleast he thought he would. Frank tossed and turned not knowing why but he actually had trouble falling asleep. Which he shouldn't have considering how tired he was. “Maybe I should have left earlier...” he thought... “then this whole Jensen thing wouldn't have happened.”  
No, it couldn't be that. “Come now, just let me sleep” he told his mind.  
It took a long while before Frank started to slowly drift away and then he began to dream.  
The dream started out very normal. He was in his office, working as usual. He felt great because he managed to get many things done. So far so good. Then, just like earlier that day, Jensen popped into his office, completely unannounced.  
Pritchard looked quite baffled at him: “What is it Jensen...?” he said, in his typical annoyed tone when speaking to Adam.  
“I've got a problem with my computer. I know you can do remote maintenance. But can you do it right now from here?”  
“Of course Jensen, but you could have just wrote an e-mail you know.”  
“Yes, I do but I needed to show you something in person and I thought it would easier here. Plus you don't even have to get up.”  
“Fine, then let's get this over with.” Frank replied still annoyed. Why did Jensen have to unnecessarily complicate things? He thought. But since they were colleagues it's not like he could have turned him down anyway. Prichard took control of Jensen's PC and then Adam showed him what the problem was.  
For some reason, while Adam was explaining him what was wrong, he leaned in close.  
Frank could almost feel Jensen's breath upon his neck. It made him somewhat uncomfortable, after all they've never been so close. Couldn't Adam just keep his distant like he usually did?  
For a second Pritchard froze on the spot. Hopefully his colleague didn't notice that.  
He wasn't sure if he could have talked himself out of that. But as the two went on, Adam leaned in even closer. He of all people should know personal space, Frank thought, as he started getting more annoyed and nervous. Frank tried to move his thoughts back to the actual problem at hand.  
The sooner it was solved, the sooner Jensen would go.  
“Pritchard?” Adam suddenly interrupted him.  
“Hm?” Frank murmured, only slightly turning his head toward Jensen, who was far too close to him now.  
Out of the blue he spun Pritchard around, kissing him right on the mouth. Him. Pritchard. On the Mouth.  
As their lips met Frank didn't know what to feel. His emotions were a mess. Everything came together and nothing made any sense, except... for some reason part of him actually liked it.  
Of course he would never admit that. But by god did that kiss feel good.  
A thousand things went through his head, in what felt like a millisecond.  
There was always something between them. Frank knew it, Adam knew it.  
Neither side would ever talk about it of course. Their bickering was good enough for them.  
It was fine the way it was. Or was it?  
Pritchard was so shocked in that moment that he fell right out of his chair and with that he immediately woke up.  
He felt hot and sweaty, but mostly confused.  
“WHAT THE HELL!” he yelled into his empty appartement.  
Was this a good dream or just a bad nightmare? He couldn't tell.  
Frank pressed his head into his hands, fine strands of his hair falling into his face, not believing what he just dreamed. It's like his mind hated him. Why would he dream about Jensen in the first place?! Pritchard attempted really strongly to think about something else, something that hadn't anything to with Jensen. However he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't work. Everytime Pritchard's thoughts went back to Jensen. How he loathed that man. His attitude, his behavior, everything about him struck a nerve with Frank and yet somehow he felt drawn to him. “No, wait what am I thinking? Jesus Christ... what's wrong with me?!” he shouted, feeling stressed out by all this confusion. He knew these feeling didn't come from nowhere, but what was he supposed to do about them? Frank doubted that Adam felt the same way, he would probably just laugh at him or worse hold it against him until the end of his life. Blackmailing him so that he would shut up. Pritchard already imagined all the things Jensen would tell him and not allowing him to talk back.  
No way in hell he's going to say anything to that man.  
Frank just needed to accept his own feelings and move on. Which was easier said than done though.  
He didn't really feel like going back to sleep, worrying that he might dream something horrendous like that again. Although at some point he had to sleep. How else would he work tomorrow.  
Then it dawned on him, he would inevitably see Jensen. What was he going to do? He didn't have an answer to that question. Pritchard just went into denial-mode and decided to think about it in the morning. Surely then he'll get an idea. He had to.  
It took Pritchard a fairly long time until he fell asleep again but eventually he did and this time he just slept. No weird dreams, no kissing, no Jensen. Everything was just right again.

If his alarm clock didn't rang he wouldn't have woken up by himself. Frank opened his eyes only to be greeted by the thoughts of yesterday's night. His head felt like someone just hit him with a sledgehammer. The first thing Pritchard did was getting out of bed to grab some coffee in order to fight his heavy headache. Lots of coffee should do the trick. He still didn't manage to figure out yet how he was supposed to survive the day at the office but eventually something had to come to his mind.  
Frank ran his slender fingers through his hair. He needed to take a quick, cold shower. It should also help him getting a clearer head. Atleast he hoped it would. After brushing his teeth and putting on clothes he still required some time to prepare mentally for work.  
But it couldn't be helped it's not like he could just call in sick. Francis would never do such a thing and certainly not because of that stupid robot. He sighed deeply and then grabbed his motorcycle helmet, pressuring himself to go work. This was the first time in his life he had trouble with that. Hopefully this day would soon be over. As he arrived at Sarif Industries he couldn't move at first. Nervously he just stood before the entrance, staring blankly at the doors. “Just go!” he told himself and with that he walked in, although he still felt unsure. Only a few more steps and Pritchard could distract himself with work. He was about to open his door when a thought occurred to him. His hand floated over the handle for a second. What if Jensen wanted something in his office in person?  
Francis could live with them talking via their communication link but God forbid Adam would show up like that. Just the mere thought of it made his face flush and his stomach weak.  
Frank quickly gripped the door handle and he entered his office.  
His legs felt so wobbly as if they would give up any moment.  
Luckily he didn't have to share his office with anyone, so no one could see him right now.  
Being alone was his only lifesaver. Today he would go home on time, he swore himself.  
No matter what.  
So far Pritchard managed to avoid Jensen all day. He felt so relieved that he decided to go out to get coffee. That was a bad move. All of a sudden Adam was there, on the same floor and not only that but he also moved toward him, fast. “Hey Pritchard, I need to talk to you.” he said loudly.  
Francis didn't answer. He was too busy to find a way to escape, however there was none.  
Running away would be totally stupid right? Except his legs made up their own mind and turned around, walking away as quickly as they could. It didn't help though. Pritchard felt his arm being grabbed by none other than Jensen. The strong metallic fingers held on tight not giving him a chance to flee.  
“HEY!” Adam yelled in an aggressive and clearly annoyed tone. “What's your fucking problem today Francis? Why are you avoiding me? We are colleagues, you know, that means we have to work together no matter how much we don't want to! ”  
“Let go Jensen!” Francis countered loudly while yanking his own arm away. His face was red with anger. Adam's words hurt. That man actually managed to make him feel awful and worse because Pritchard was upset over the fact that Adam really did dislike him. It shouldn't a surprise to him but still it hurt. Well, atleast now he knew was Adam's true feelings were and he didn't ever had to talk to him about his own.  
“Write a mail if you want something. We don't have to do this in person, Adam.” notably emphasing his colleagues name to show him that he didn't want to bother with him too.  
Francis then simply turned around, stomping back to his office in anger and slamming his door behind him.  
However Jensen wasn't done with him, so he instantly went after his colleague.  
He will be getting an answer. Pritchard won't be having the last word in this conversation, he thought.  
Shortly after Pritchard stepped in his office Jensen arrived too. “Pritchard just goddamn tell me what your deal is. Since when are you this childish? I don't have time for this.” he exclaimed annoyed.  
Pritchard couldn't take it anymore. His mouth opened on his own. “You want the truth? Alright then, I dreamed about you last night!” he yelled, now even redder.  
“What?” Jensen tilted his head in confusion. He was completely thrown off. Why the hell would Pritchard dream about him?  
“Yes, you heard right robot. I dreamed about you. You of all people. And you know what's even worse? You fucking kissed me. Here in this very office! Thank you very much for reminding me about this asshole!” He wished he wouldn't have said that. Now he couldn't ever take these words back and Jensen surely won't forget them either. Except maybe it will make him so uncomfortable that he never would speak of this again. That seemed very likely to Pritchard, which was good because that meant Jensen would probably leave him alone for good.  
“But why...? Adam asked incredibly perplexed by Frank's word. He subconsciously took a step closer toward Pritchard, giving the hacker little space to evade him.  
“Why? Really Jensen? Because I'm fucking attracted to you that's why! I didn't ask for this you know! But now I've gotta live with it so get out of my office and laugh at me in yours! Just leave me the fuck alone!” he snapped, losing all his posture.  
Francis never thought about these feelings before but thanks to Adam's provocation he finally realized what that thing between him and Jensen was.  
Frank folded his arms clearly signaling that he wanted this conversation to be over.  
Only that Jensen still wasn't done with him. No, instead of going he moved even closer toward Francis.  
He was so close now that Pritchard was just a mere inch away from Jensen's face.  
All of a sudden Adam grabbed his Frank's chin, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips collided and Frank's anger instantly turned into confusion. What was happening? Was Adam actually feeling the same?  
No, this must have been another dream. He was actually vast asleep and his mind was just playing tricks on his mind. Yeah, that must have been it!  
Only it wasn't another dream. This was real and he simply couldn't believe it. And why would he? They always fought. Not at any given moment they exchanged nice words or had a real conversation.  
He would have never suspected Jensen had such feelings too. He was always so distant. The only times they got close was when they were in fact bickering. That was it and nothing more.  
Or so Pritchard thought.  
Both of them needed to catch their breath, so their kiss broke apart. Adam let go of Frank's chin and then the two men looked bewildered at each other. They both felt unsure of what just took place.  
“I- I eh..” Adam started sounding slightly nervous at first. He cleared his throat “Look, I don't know if you wanted an answer. But here you have it.” he said now with a steady voice. Just like Francis he finally realized what he felt for this insufferable man.  
Pritchard needed time to process those words. He stared at floor not being able to face Jensen yet.  
Then he looked up. “Never would I have thought that you would be interested in me... especially after I always gave you such a hard time...” his heavy heart started to feel lighter as he went on  
“... but damn am I glad that I'm not the only one...I eh- enjoy our chats...” he spoke while slowly starting to grin.  
“Me too, Francis. Me too.” Adam replied softly. He took Frank's hand, this time gently and said to him: “I don't know where we go from this but let's just take it its own course.”  
“Yeah, I think so too. We'll just see what happens.” Francis replied smiling  
“Hmm, now maybe we should chat some more...” he smirked, now being back to his old self.  
Francis decided it was time that he took the initiative. He grabbed Adam's collar and pulled him closer for a kiss.  
He passionately kissed him, letting himself completely go as they hugged tightly.  
Adam may not have a completely human body anymore but still they both felt so close in that very moment that the world around them became a blur. They were lost in each other. As they both kept going they forgot time altogether.

Guess neither of them would be going home early that day and as it turned out it wasn't a nightmare after all.


End file.
